The Moment I Saw You
by Yaoishoujo
Summary: My own special prequel to the CCS series in which I reveal how Yuki and Touya first met! Yaoi Fluff Warning!
1. The First Meeting

A/N: Konnichi wa minna! It's been a while!

I decided to make a prequel to the CCS series, because I've always wondered how Touya and Yukito first met, as well as the thoughts that must have been running through their minds. It would have been nice if Clamp had made a fourth season or OVA dedicated to those two getting together. (sighs)

Anyway, I hope you like this fic! Please let me know your opinions! Arigatou and enjoy!

Summary: Touya and Yukito's (Yuki as he will be called throughout the story) first meeting and it's an instant connection. I tried to make all of the info in this story as accurate as possible. From the suffixes to the exact day they met, I made sure there were no mistakes. I watched the anime closely, so that I wouldn't miss any info that might have been important for this fic! If you notice anything inaccurate, please tell me so I can revise it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! If I did, the story wouldn't have revolved around Sakura! It would be focused, entirely, on the budding relationship between Touya and Yuki! I love my yaoi!

Warning: This is a shounen-ai fic, so if you don't like it, I suggest you press the back button now! I'll wait... okay, I'm done. For those of you who decided to stay, bravo! Thank you for being so open minded/hearted. On with the fic!

* * *

It was a typical day at school for our chocolate eyed, raven haired teen boy. The third trimester of Touya's 10th grade year had just begun and, as he sat in his usual homeroom seat, he was, once again, surrounded by a ton of hyper, giggling girls. Ever since his break up with Kaho, he decided to give up on girls. Besides, the girls at his school never treat him like a human being, but as some object of adoration. He hated that. He needed someone that would fill this constantly growing empty void in his life... someone who would understand and treat him like an equal.

Just then, the teacher walked in and announced the beginning of class. "Alright, everyone! Sit down and settle down. Before we begin today's lesson, I'd like to introduce a new student to our class. Please, come in!"

Right when the new boy walked passed the sliding doors, the girls screamed in delight. "Wow, what a hottie!"

Touya, on the other hand, wasn't at all interested in seeing who this new guy was. _Oh great! Another hot guy for the girls to go ga-ga over. Oh well, guess it couldn't hurt to just..._

As he looked up, their eyes met. They both fell into a trance like state as they stared at each other. The room and the people seemed to disappear, leaving only the two of them. A million thoughts went running through their heads...

**Touya's POV:**

_Whoa... he's... I'm sensing a strong energy from him. I can sense that he's not all he appears to be. It's almost as if... he's not entirely human. Not only that, but his eyes radiate a kind of sadness. And his skin is so pale... I wonder if he gets out of the house often. He has a very mysterious smile; one that would draw anyone in... wait... Crap, I'm being drawn in, aren't I? Oh man, why the hell am I so embarrassed over something like this? This is not like me...  
_

**Yuki's POV:**

_'Why... is that boy staring at me... like that? It's like he's trying to peer into my soul or something. It's making me very nervous. I wonder if he doesn't like me already. Great, that's all I need! It's my first day and I'm already making enemies. Way to go me! Well, hopefully I can make friends and just avoid that guy. I hope the teacher puts me somewhere on the other side of the classroom...  
_

At that moment, the teacher finished writing the boy's name on the chalkboard and was ready to announce him properly. "His name is Tsukishiro, Yukito. Guys, be nice to him. Now then, where to put you......" The teacher looked around the room until he noticed an empty seat," We'll put you in the desk right in front of Kinomoto-kun."

A blush fell upon both the boys' faces as Yuki made his way to his new desk.

_Crap! _Thought Yuki as he slowly walked over. _Just smile and be polite... Hopefully we can be friends over time._

"Um... it's nice to meet you!" Yuki greeted Touya with his usual polite smile. "I'm Tsukishiro, Yukito. And you're Kinomoto-kun, I presume?"

Touya abruptly looked at his desk to avoid eye contact. He mentally cursed at himself for acting so immature. "Yes, that's right. Kinomoto, Touya. It's nice to meet you, as well." Not wanting to prolong the uneasiness he felt for some unknown reason, he turned his head, smiled brightly at his new classmate, and extended his right hand. "I hope we get along."

"Same here. I look forward to getting to know you better over time." He graciously shook Touya's hand, then sat down in his assigned seat. An unfamiliar sensation was felt in both boys when their hands met. The best way to describe it would be the force between two opposing sides; almost like a momentary surge of electricity had ignited within the casual greeting and then exchanged when their hands clasped together.

Touya stared at his right hand for quite awhile. The feeling he felt no more than a minute ago was completely foreign to him. He recalled a similar sensation when he fell in love with Kaho, but this was somehow different. He had to admit that the more he thought about it, the more intrigued he was becoming. He looked up and peered at the back of Yukito's head.

_What's going on? Why is this happening? I don't even know this guy... yet his presence alone is overwhelming me. I must find out more about him. I don't know why, but... it feels as if the wheels of Fate are turning in a new direction and they're pointing at this guy, Yukito Tsukishiro.  
_

"Hey... Tsukishiro..." Touya whispered as he tapped the gray haired boy on the shoulder. "Wanna meet me after school and hang out my place? My dad's making an extra special dinner tonight since my little sister got good grades last quarter. He wouldn't mind if I brought company over. I'd like to get to know you better... and I know this is rather sudden. If you have other plans, I understand."

Yuki surprised himself by turning in his seat rather abruptly, but kept his voice down to keep from disturbing the teacher and fellow students. "No, I don't have plans. I'm free tonight. I don't mind coming over for dinner. It sounds like fun and I'd like to meet your family. You're not the only one who wants to learn more about the person he's becoming friends with. How about we me-"

"Kinomoto-kun! Tsukishiro-kun!"

The two boys snapped out of their little world with a jolt. To their discontent, they looked to the front of the classroom to find their pissed off teacher glaring at them with scorn in his eyes.

"Pay attention or I'll have to give you both detention! This is not social hour!"

"I apologize, sensei!" They both exclaimed as they bowed their heads in shame.

About fifteen minutes later, a folded piece of paper fell in front of Touya on his desk.

_What's this?_ He questioned to himself as he opened it. Inside there was a message that read:

_Kinomoto-kun,_

_Meet me at the front gate when school lets out, okay?_

_Tsukishiro_

Touya's heart began to flutter a bit more than he'd expect from reading a simple note. He passed off that feeling as nothing more than an infatuation with wanting to learn more about his new friend who was not entirely human. He folded the note back up, put it in his shirt pocket, and smiled. He truly did look forward to tonight. He rested his face on the palm of his hand and began to plan ahead so that everything would run smoothly.

**::::RING::::**

Touya woke up from his daze with a shock. _Damn bell_! He always felt that the bell rang on purpose every time he was having a worth while daydream, just to laugh at him. As he got his stuff together, a pale hand was placed on his desk. He looked up and saw Yukito's genuine smile. It seemed to light up the room a little more.

"I'll see you after school, Kinomoto-kun. Don't be late." His hand barely shifted past Touya's hand, but it was enough to be noticeable. Their hearts jolted for a mere moment before being shrugged off. The amber eyed teen walked out of the classroom and headed to his next class. Soon after, Touya followed suite.

All of his school acquaintances mentioned how unusually cheerful Touya was behaving. The smile on his face was uncharacteristically foreign to those who knew him well; even those who watched him from afar could see this slight, yet predominant change. Touya shrugged it off, as usual, thinking everyone was over-reacting. It never occurred to him that a third parties' perspective can be more accurate than his own in most cases.

Every now and again, he found himself fiddling with the letter in his pocket. A small smile played it's way onto his facial features every time his fingers met with the small folded sheet of paper. Even though the raven haired boy was an ace in school, sports, and anything else he set his mind to, matters of the heart were still topics he avoided at all cost. The wall around his heart, of which he put up immediately after Kaho broke it, was still erect. Tearing it down was something he never bothered to consider.

**Owari**

Well, there's the first chapter! Only two more chapters to write! I know this story is rather short, but I'm still not good enough to write an extended story line! Sorry to all of you ficcers who love long stories. I'll try my best to create well written, chapter long stories. Anyhoo, I hope you like the story so far! In the second chapter, Yuki's coming over to Touya's house for the first time. How will Touya's family react to this new friend he's made? And what will happen between the two when Yuki's suddenly asked to spend the night? ::wink,wink:: As always, review onegaishimasu!


	2. Yuki Comes Over

A/N: I finally finished typing the second chapter! It's hard to write while your head is burning up with a fever. Anyhoo, for those of you who actually show signs of interest in the story so far, THANK YOU! Honestly, I wasn't too sure if this story was any good. It was the latest CCS story that I've written(not on here, of course) and the one I felt the most comfortable posting on this site. If this one goes well, I might post a couple of my other CCS fics. I'm kind of hoping it does.

Summary: Touya invites Yuki over to his house for dinner and that's where the awkwardness ensues. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

**3:15pm**

Finally, the last bell rang. Touya dashed out of his last period class, grabbed his bike, and headed toward the front gate. When he got there, he saw Yuki standing next to his bike, pretending to wait patiently for his arrival.

"Tsukishiro-kun!" He shouted with a huge smile on his face as he charged the front gate.

"Kinomoto-kun!" Yuki's eyes sparkled at the sight of his new friend running towards him.

Their happiness could not be hidden no matter how calm and collected they wanted to act. They were still apprehensive and a little uneasy about the fact that they had already seemed to be growing closer with each passing second.

Within the setting sun's harvest colors, Yuki's features seemed all the more appealing - almost as if they were being complimented by the deep hues of the sky. Touya was momentarily awestruck, but shook it off and smiled in a friendly manner.

"Let's head to my place now. I'm sure dad's almost done with dinner. You'll love his cooking. Dinner time is always a treat for us and anyone who stops by."

"Is that so? Well then, I'm really looking forward to trying it." Yuki smiled warmly as he inquired further. "Tell me more about him. What does he do for a living?"

"Oh, he's an archaeologist and a college professor who teaches his passion. I've sat in on a couple of his classes and seminars. He's great at giving speeches and his lectures are never boring. He's also very kind and giving. His name is Fujitaka." Touya's voice radiated a lot of pride and love for his father.

Yuki's eyes widened a bit with excitement. "Wow! That's really cool. How does he find time to do both? He sure sounds like a great man. I can't wait to meet him. And how about your little sister... uh..."

"It's Sakura. She's in the second grade, loves sports, and is quite studious... when she wants to be. She can be a bit of an airhead sometimes, but she's a good kid. We have usual brother/sister spats, but they never escalate into anything serious. I just like to bug her. It's funny when she gets mad. She flares up and stomps her little feet. It's quite adorable. I like calling her "kaiju" all the time, which makes her especially mad. Hehe!"

Yuki laughed. "You seem to really love your little sister and your relationship seems normal enough. She sounds adorable. I look forward to meeting her, as well. How about your mom? What's she like?"

Touya's gleaming face was replaced with an almost melancholy expression. "Oh... she passed away years ago from an incurable disease. I forgot what it was. Sakura was only 3 when it happened, so she doesn't remember much about her. She was a very kind and beautiful woman. She married my father when she was only 16, which was roughly the same time she had me. She taught me how to play the organ and piano. One song, in particular, was always a favorite of ours. We played it often. I always enjoyed the time I spent with her. It took me awhile to heal from her death, but I haven't really had a chance to fully recover considering I still see her."

"What do you mean you still see her?" Yuki asked, perplexed.

Touya sighed heavily. "Please don't freak out when I tell you this. I can see spirits, or ghosts if you're more comfortable with that terminology. I've always had that ability. They come to me sometimes asking for help and company. It can be bothersome, but I consider it a gift that I can help wandering souls. My mother is no exception. She hangs around our house to keep an eye on things. We talk occasionally, but not for too long. I miss her in the physical sense, even though I get to see her a lot spiritually. It's complicated."

Yuki took a moment to absorb all that he just heard, then turned to Touya and smiled. "Wow... that's intense. I've never talked to anyone who can communicate with spirits. I hear of people like that all the time and always think they're scam artists. Now I'll have to change my outlook since I've met a legit one in person. Thank you for sharing that with me, Kinomoto-kun. I'm sure that's not something you share with everyone, so I feel quite privileged that you feel comfortable enough to say such personal things."

A small red hue encompassed Touya's face. _Holy crap, I did just open up to a complete stranger! Why the hell did I do that? I only just met him today. There's just... something about him that makes me feel comforted and at ease. I feel as if I can open up to him without fear of being ridiculed. It's astonishing how quickly he accepted what I told him. I guess he's just... a really great person._

"It's strange, but... I really _do _feel comfortable around you. We only just met today, but I can sense that you have a very inviting aura. That alone helped me feel comfortable enough to tell you about myself. So I should be thanking you for allowing me the freedom to be myself and not casting me to the side after hearing my secret. Thank you, Tsukishiro." Touya's smile was genuine and grateful.

Yuki felt a bit flustered after hearing so many compliments in his favor. Many compliments have been heard from many different people in his life and they usually didn't have much of an impact. But hearing Touya's heartfelt praise did, indeed, have an impact. He felt his heart beat just a tad faster than normal.

"Y-You're welcome, Kinomoto-kun."

Once they reached the house, they were greeted by Touya's loving father. "Welcome home, son," he said with a smile on his face. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, dad. This is Tsukishiro, Yukito. He just transferred to Seijo High and is in my homeroom class."

"Oh, and you two are friends already? That was fast. Touya-kun never brings friends over and, admittedly, that had me worried for quite some time. I'm glad he's finally being more social."

Touya and Yuki looked at each other, blushed, then looked away. Touya realized that bringing a friend over must've been a huge shock to his father, considering how standoffish he had become towards people after his break up with Kaho. It surprised him, too; even more so now that it was verbally shoved at him by his father.

"Is your friend staying for dinner?" Fujitaka interrupted Touya's thought process.

"Yes, if that's okay with you, dad?"

"Of course! Your friends are always welcome here, Touya-kun. Tsukishiro-kun seems like a nice guy. I hope to see more of him in the future. By the way, it's very nice to meet you, Tsukishiro-kun. I'm Touya's father, Fujitaka." He politely extended a hand to the amber eyed teen boy.

Yuki couldn't help but blush a little out of awkward embarrassment as he took the man's hand. "It's nice to meet you, as well, sir. I look forward to coming over more often." It wasn't often that he was treated with such kindness and respect, especially from complete strangers.

Fujitaka bowed his head slightly, "Glad to hear it. Now, why don't you two head up to Touya-kun's room and wait till dinner's ready. I should be done soon. I'll call you guys down when everything is ready."

"Alright. Thanks, dad. See you in a bit." Touya led Yuki up the flight of stairs that led to the bedrooms.

When they reached the top, they were greeted by Touya's sister. "Big brother, where have you been? Dad held off on finishing dinner, saying he wanted to wait till you got ho-" As her attention shifted over to Yuki, forest green eyes went wide and her face turned a bright shade of red. "W-Who is this, big brother? A new friend of yours?"

Yuki bent down to look her straight in the eyes, and smiled, "Hi there! I'm Tsukishiro, Yukito. You're Sakura-chan, right? You're right, Kinomoto-kun, she _is_ adorable."

The little brunette's face glowed an even brighter red. "Th-Thank you. I-It's nice to meet you, Yukito-san."

Touya smiled at the pleasant greeting between Yuki and his sister. That didn't stop him from wanted to tease her, however; because that's what big brothers are supposed to do, after all.

"Hey, kaiju, your face looks like a bright red tomato. Perhaps you want Tsukishiro-kun to cook you up in a stew, eh?" He snickered.

As usual, Sakura's anger reared its head and aimed itself at her brother. "I do not! You're such a meanie, big brother!"

Touya smirked triumphantly. "Sure, whatever, kaiju. Now if you'll excuse us, Tsukishiro-kun and I have homework to do."

Before following Touya, Yukito smiled down at Sakura one last time. "It was nice meeting you, Sakura-chan. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of one another in the near future."

Upon entering Touya's room, Yuki's curiosity peaked as he looked around. His eyes carefully surveyed his surroundings as he slowly walked in. Touya noticed how attentive his friend was being and couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Go ahead and look around, Tsukishiro-kun. It's not a big, luxurious room, but it's cozy. Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes, it's a very nice room. Mine is about average compared to this. Then again, the whole house is practically mine since my grandparents like to travel a lot."

"Oh, that's right. I never asked you about your family. So, you live with your grandparents? What are they like? And how how about your parents?"

Yuki's demeanor became solemn as he sat down on Touya's bedside. He forced a smile as he spoke. "My grandparents are nice people. They used to always complain that they never got out enough. They couldn't help that, though, since they had to take care of me. But now that I'm older, they recently felt comfortable enough to leave me in charge of the house while they'd leave on extended trips abroad. Truth be told, I've wanted to go with them on every trip. I've only gone with them once during summer vacation to Rome. It was beautiful and unforgettable. Lately, though, they've insisted that it only be the two of them from now on. I guess they never traveled enough in their younger years and are making up for it now." Yuki fidgeted with his fingers as a sign that he was not comfortable talking about the next topic of discussion. "As for my parents... I don't know them. Never have. My only memories growing up involve my grandparents. They won't tell me the circumstances surrounding my parents and why they gave me up. As the years went by, I stopped asking and I guess I stopped caring, as well. The way I see it, even if I never know the circumstances of my past, what's important is the present. My grandparents raised me well and I have a good life. I'm thankful for that."

Touya was taken aback by all of this. He learned how humbling it is to hear how hard someone's life has been compared to his own. The fact that his mother died was tragic and sad, indeed, but at least he had the privilege of knowing her. Yukito, on the other hand, never had the opportunity. His story had touched Touya's heart to the very core. Sympathy and a longing to give his new friend an even better life was growing within him. His eyes shimmered as he looked at Yuki's dismal face. He took pity on the charming boy who didn't deserve to be left in the dark about his past.

"Tsukishiro-kun... may I ask a question?" Touya asked humbly as he sat down beside his friend.

Yuki looked over at him and smiled. "Of course you may."

With serious intent, Touya looked Yuki in the eyes. "Is it alright if I hug you?"

Yukito flinched a bit at the unexpected request. He face flushed slightly and his fidgeting increased. "Um... s-sure. But, before you do, can I ask w-"

He fell silent when he felt Touya's arms pulling him into a tight embrace. He didn't know how to react, so he remained frozen in place while his heart raced inside his chest. Touya's scent was intoxicating and Yuki felt a tad weak from inhaling the smallest amount. He was still uneasy as he spoke up timidly. "Ki... Kinomoto-kun? Why... are you hugging me?"

Touya squeezed Yuki a little more before he answered. "Because I want to show you that you are not alone. I can't begin to fathom what you must've gone through growing up. Not knowing your parents... then having the circumstances hidden from you... It must have been so hard on you. I know it has nothing to do with me, but... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tsukishiro-kun. You don't deserve to be left in the dark."

_'How did he know exactly what I've wanted to hear for so long?' _Yuki thought as he finally reciprocated Touya's embrace. Years of pent up sadness and anger began to surface, causing his whole body to shake as he struggled to fight back tears.

Touya gently rubbed his back to show his support and say without words that it was okay for Yuki to shed tears. "It's okay, my friend. You can cry on my shoulder. I'm sure you've held it back for far too long. Don't hold back. Just let it all come out. I'm here for you."

That was all the encouragement the emotionally distraught boy needed. He buried his head between Touya's shoulder blade and neck, making sure that his mouth was covered by his shirt to muffle the noise, and began to sob. As he did so, Touya said nothing - only sat there rubbing Yuki's back and head for comfort. His heart went out to this boy, even more so than he thought he would. He felt honored that Yuki trusted him enough to break down in tears on his shoulder.

A good ten minutes went by before Yuki's sobbing began to lessen. He lifted his head, released his hold on Touya, then wiped away the remaining tears. He looked at the raven haired boy in an almost embarrassed way and asked, "Um... do you have a tissue?"

"Yes, of course." Touya reached for a tissue from a box of them on the desk next to his bed.

"Thank you." After using and tossing the tissue away, Yukito took a very deep, slow breathe before addressing Touya again. "I'm... sorry you had to witness that. I must've looked quite pathetic."

Touya smiled and placed a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder. "Not at all. I'm sure that was very therapeutic for you. To be honest, I cried for a long time after my mother died. It was especially hard the first few months when I'd still see her spirit floating about the house. It was as if I was never meant to heal from the loss. But I have and life is easier now. I'm sure it will be the same for you, as well, over time. Never be afraid to cry or show emotion. If you feel uncomfortable doing it in front of people... then, at least, feel safe doing it in front of me. I will always be here to support and comfort you. Okay?"

Yuki, touched by the kindness Touya was showing him, fought more oncoming tears, but allowed a couple to fall. "Thank you, Kinotomo-kun... thank you so much..."

Touya wiped away the two tears with his thumb. "Call me, Touya, from now on."

Yuki's face flushed red. '_Now we're on a first name basis?! This is all happening so fast!' _He fell over his words as he tried to act calm and rational. "O-Okay, sure. Then... you can call me... 'Yukito' from now on." He turned his face away in embarrassment.

Touya's entire being lit up with joy. He still didn't understand why he felt such a deep attachment to this shy, amber eyed boy, but he didn't want to think too hard about it. At least not right now. He smiled and turned Yuki's face with his finger so he could look him in the eyes. "I'd like to call you 'Yuki', if that's okay with you."

Amber eyes shook nervously as he stared into his friend's lovely chocolate brown pupils. He pulled away from Touya's gaze and answered meekly, "T-That's fine. We were gonna become closer friends anyway, right? Switching to calling each other by our first names comes with the territory, so starting early is okay, I guess. Thank you... Touya." The name melted off his tongue like chocolate on a hot day. It felt natural, almost as if he'd never called his friend by any other name. It made him smile and feel warm all over.

"You're welcome... Yuki." He whispered the name coolly. It reminded Yukito of a stray leaf floating along on a summer breeze. It made him shiver and that frightened him

"Dinner's ready!" Fujitaka yelled up from downstairs.

As they both were pulled from their current state of mind, they sat next to one another in awkward silence. Things were progressing faster than expected. Both boys took a deep breathe and decided not to focus on these minor things too much. They were much too happy about being friends to care about how quickly it was progressing. In the grand scheme of things, it was more positive than negative. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's go down and eat dinner, Yuki."

"Sure. It smells delicious.

At dinner, the whole family watched in amazement as Yuki ate faster than a squirrel on steroids. He did so with the most adorable smile, that Touya couldn't help but stare. He felt sure that Fate had led Yuki to him; for what reason, he still did not know. The only thing that was clear in his mind was that the two of them were gonna be inseparable from now on. Little did he know that Yukito felt the same way.

**Owari**

Okay, I know I said I was only going to make this a two chapter story, but then I looked over the original story that I wrote in pen and realized it was too long for that kind of length. So I'm making one last chapter! I promise! See ya then!


	3. That Night

Summary: The night is coming to a close and Touya wants his new friend to stay over. Awkward and funny moments will be had in this final chapter. Thank you for all of your support so far! It means a lot! R/R!

Disclaimer: You know the drill! Except this time, I also don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh TCG. You'll find out what I mean as you read.

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

**caitlin/Ed: **Look, it's DONE, DONE, DONE!:::lol::: Thanks for your support!

**yaoihime: **You're too good to me!:::glomps:::You support me through everything! Arigatou gozaimasu! I love you my kawaii imotou!

**Shuuichi's Kindred Spirit: **What else can I say, except AISHITERU my hikari! I didn't know about the 'no comma between names' rule! I'll remember that! Arigatou!

**Inu Rin-chan: **Arigatou Chii-chan! Yes, it would be nice if this was a reality!:::sighs and glomps back:::

* * *

After dinner, Touya and Yuki went back upstairs to Touya's bedroom. As soon as they entered his room, Touya turned to Yuki and asked, "Hey, Yuki... would you like to, uh... stay the night? It's getting late and I'd hate to have you walk home in the dark." He was surprised at how nervous he was asking such a simple question.

Yuki was stunned. Not only was this guy still considered a mere acquaintance, but staying the night at someone's house usually signifies an established friendship. He really didn't know how to respond, but standing there in silence was out of the question. Walking home at night wouldn't be a good idea and he got the feeling he could trust Touya and his family, so he saw no problem with staying over.

"Sure, Touya. I don't mind staying over. Is it really okay with your dad, though?"

"I'm sure he'll have no problem with it. He's already quite fond of you. More or less, he's just happy I'm finally bringing friends over." Touya chuckled. "Just wait here. I'll be right back."

Upon entering the kitchen, he spotted Fujitaka doing the dishes. "Hey, dad, I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"Oh, Touya-kun, good timing. If I remember correctly, it was your turn to do the dishes tonight." He pointed absently to the white board hanging on the wall that documented the family's daily agendas.

Touya sighed heavily as he stared in dismay at his name and chores written in black ink. "Dammit, I forgot! Okay, then I have _two _favors to ask of you, dad. I promise to do two extra nights of dish washing in return for letting me off the hook tonight _and_ allowing Tsukishiro-kun to stay over. Is that okay with you?"

Fujitaka turned to his son and smiled warmly. "That sounds like a great deal to me. Be sure to write the days in which you will be washing dishes on the white board so we both don't forget. I think Sakura-san is doing it tomorrow, so you can take over during the weekend." He returned to his chores before continuing. "By the way, I'm happy you have found friendship with Tsukishiro-kun. It's been so long since I've seen you bring friends over. For awhile, I was worried about you. You used to sulk around the house every single day as if nothing mattered to you anymore. But..." he smirked, "... today... when I saw you walk through the front door with Tsukishiro-kun, smiling... you really don't know how relieved I was. As your father, I only want the best for you. I want you to live your life to the fullest with no regrets."

Taken aback, Touya merely stood frozen in place as he listened to his father's confessions. "Dad, I-"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to Touya and laughed half-heartedly. "Oh, I'm sorry for rambling. I got caught in a tangent. Anyway, Tsukishiro-kun can spend the night and I'll do the dishes this time. You can go now, Touya-kun."

Touya beamed. "Thanks, dad. I owe you big time." He turned to walk away, but was stopped by his father's voice.

"By the way, Touya-kun, when you get upstairs, could you thank Tsukishiro-kun for me?"

Touya looked puzzled. "For what?"

Fujitaka turned and smiled knowingly at his son. "You'll find out in time, my son. Just know that I will always support you and love you no matter what. Now go have fun with your new friend and please keep the noise level down so your sister can sleep."

Touya's brows furrowed in confusion. It seemed like his father knew something important, but didn't want to let Touya in on it. Though he wanted to question his father further, he also didn't want to make Yukito wait any longer. He ran upstairs to announce the verdict.

As he opened the door, he saw Yuki waiting patiently on the floor in front of Touya's little table. Both exchanged a smile while Touya sat opposite to Yuki on the floor.

"So, what did he say?" Yuki inquired.

"Just as I expected, he agreed. Oh, and he also wanted me to give you his thanks."

Yuki cocked an eyebrow. "His thanks? Have I done anything to warrant his praise?"

Touya simply shrugged. "I have no idea. He was acting rather odd down there. When I asked him why he was thanking you, he said, "You'll find out in time." I thought it was really strange and I have no clue what he meant."

Yukito rubbed his chin curiously. "Hmm... that does sound quite strange, indeed. Then again, I don't really know your father, so my opinions wouldn't exactly be justifiable, right?" He smiled sheepishly.

Touya smiled back. "Your opinions are justifiable. My father _was _acting weird, after all. Anyway, let's change the subject. I don't want our first sleep over being spent talking about my dad." He laughed.

"That's true. So... what shall we do?"

"Hmm..." Touya glanced over at the clock which read 9:43PM, "... well, we don't have time to play any games that last a long time. In that case..." he got up and began looking through his collection of games. "Oh, hey, have you ever played the Yugioh trading card game? I haven't played in awhile, so I'm probably quite rusty." He took two decks out from one of his desk drawers.

Yuki tried to subdue laughter, but caved in eventually. Touya glared at his friend. "What's so funny?

Yuki spoke in between laughs. "You... you still play that game? That's... so..." He burst out laughing again.

Touya's face was red with embarrassment. "S-Shut up! I think it's a fun game! Dammit, stop laughing at me! If you didn't wanna play the game, you coulda just said so." He stomped over to his desk to put the cards back.

"No, Touya... hehe... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry." He wiped away the tears that remained after his laughing fit. "Honestly, I thought it was cute."

Now Touya's face was red for a new reason. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Yuki. "You... you think my liking the Yugioh tcg is... cute? Why?"

Realizing it was too late to take back what he said, Yuki scrambled for a reasonable response. "Oh... uh... well, the fact that... you like a kid's game is... cute to me..." In order to hide his beet red face, he hugged his knees and hid his face in them. _What the hell am I saying?! Oh god, how embarrassing! I can only imagine how uncomfortable I made him feel. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

If an amplifier was attached to each of their chests, the beating of their hearts would be heard in the awkward silence that fell over the room. Touya was about to close the drawer containing the cards, but as he stared at them, he heard Yuki's voice in his head reminding him that his hobby of playing the game was cute. He looked back at his curled up friend and smiled affectionately. He took the cards back out and re-sat himself in front of Yukito.

The atmosphere was still awkward, so Touya wanted to break the ice. "Hey, Yuki...? Do you still wanna play?"

Yuki looked up from his hiding place within his knees and saw the sincere smile on Touya's face. The young boy's heart felt as light as a feather. He looked away, still ashamed for how he acted. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to-"

"Thank you... for complimenting me." Yuki quickly looked over at Touya who had interrupted him unexpectedly. "It's been a long time since someone has given me a sincere compliment. I hear praise all the time from fellow students at school, but most of them are superficial. It's like they're saying such things to get on my good side. It's rather annoying. But you... you're different. You're honest and... I can't believe I'm saying this but... I have never heard anyone laugh so beautifully."

Yuki felt his whole body burn up, so he hid himself back in his knees. "I... I do not have a beautiful laugh. Why... would you say such a thing, Kinomoto-kun?"

Touya couldn't help but laugh through his nose and admit how adorably shy his friend was acting. "Yuki..." He reached across the table to pet Yukito's soft hair. Feeling Touya's hand on his head, Yuki looked at his friend curiously. "I said that because I meant it. You have a beautiful laugh. Don't be embarrassed about it. I'd like to see you laugh more in the future. Promise me you will, okay? And remember to call me 'Touya' from now on. You slipped up just now."

Such kindness. The gray haired teen boy had never experienced such a thing from someone he'd just met. It was overwhelming and he didn't know how to react. The emotions welling up inside frightened him. He was never taught how to express deep feelings, or what they might mean, even. As such, he didn't know what word best described how he was feeling at that moment. So he simply let it go and hoped he'd find an answer in the near future.

He smiled warmly and allowed himself to feel relaxed in Touya's touch. "I promise. In return, I'd like you to promise me never to give up your love of children's card games, okay?" He giggled playfully. "Oh, and sorry about slipping up. It'll take awhile for me to adjust to saying your first name." He smiled sheepishly.

Touya laughed as he removed his hand from Yuki's head. "You got it, man. Truth be told, I even have a collection of Pokemon cards. Don't you dare laugh!" He pointed with authority at Yuki.

Tsukishiro merely chuckled a little. "Seriously, after learning you love the Yugioh card game, how can I bring myself to make fun of another of your childlike hobbies? Plus it makes me happy to know that that side of your personality seems to flourish instead of fade. I don't really have any hobbies of my own."

"Touya began shuffling each deck. "Well, then, I guess I'll have to invent a hobby for you, won't I? We'll start with the Yugioh tcg. Which deck would you like to see get beaten into submission?"

"Haha! You have _that _much confidence in your abilities, eh? You never know, though. I might just kick your ass in no time flat." Yuki winked.

Touya dismissed the claim easily. "Yeah right! You're a noob at this game, Yuki. You could _never _even dream of defeating me. I will take you down so fast, your head's gonna spin." Ego flaring, he picked the deck he felt would dominate the game more effectively and handed the other to Yuki.

Yuki, on the other hand, was staring at Touya breathlessly, a wide spread blush encompassing his features. He still wasn't accustomed to hearing such affectionate nickname. It wasn't a common place for guys to do so with their friends. So, why...? Yukito cleared his throat, then timidly asked, "Hey, Touya...?

"Hmm?" Touya looked at him, confused as to why his friend's demeanor changed so quickly.

"Um... w-why do you wanna call me 'Yuki'?" He tried hiding his face behind one of his pale hands.

Touya's breath hitched while his face turned a shade that matched perfectly with Yukito's. If he had to be honest with himself, he really had no clear cut answer as to why he wanted to give his new friend a nickname. He just... really wanted to. It felt right. "I... I guess it just sounds... nice?" He muttered under his breathe. He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. What kind of lame ass excuse was that? "Look... I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. We barely know each other, so I completely understand why me giving you a nickname freaks you out. I'll stop calling you that fro-"

"No!" Yuki's sudden outburst shocked both himself and Touya. The brunette's head jerked up to stare at his friend in disbelief. Embarrassed by his actions, Yuki averted his gaze and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I-I mean... it's okay if you call me that. I... um... don't mind at all." He let his face fall back into his knees with a groan. This was far more awkward than the moment they had prior. They both didn't like the tension, even though they still didn't know what caused it to begin with. Their thoughts were a quandary of confusion, happiness, and uneasiness.

Touya took a deep breathe and attempted to sort through his emotions. "Oh... okay." He was confused - that he knew for sure. He looked over at his friend who was huddled in an uncomfortable ball and spoke earnestly. "Hey, Yuki-" - just by hearing Touya's soft voice calling his name sent Yuki's heart racing a million miles an hour - "-please look at me."

With much resolve, Yuki did as he was told. He slowly made eye contact with the boy across from him until their gazes were locked.

_'Ah... it's definitely there,' _Touya closely observed as he stared into his friend's eyes. '_It's a bit different... but it's there, none-the-less. I don't know why or how this happened, but, surprisingly, I'm not freaking out about it. I feel comfortable and alive when I'm around him. That much I'm sure of. I barely know him, so I'll have to see how this friendship pans out. I want to learn all I can about him. Who knows? Maybe someday, he'll reveal to me why he's not human. But, until then, I will work hard to gain his trust. I really think I'm starting to...'_

"Touya? Are you alright? You're... staring at me so intently." Yuki withdrew a bit from discomfort and uncertainty. He wished the butterflies in his stomach would take a break.

Coming out of his thoughts, Touya reassured Yukito, "Oh, I'm sorry, Yuki. I got kinda lost in my thoughts for a moment."

"No worries. Happens to me all the time." Yukito sat up straight and tried relaxing a bit.

"Shall we start our game or do you want to turn in for the night?" Touya looked over at the clock which read 10:23 PM.

Yuki did the same. "Oh, it's getting late, isn't it? We have school tomorrow, so we should get some rest. By the way, where am I supposed to sleep?"

Touya got up and headed for the hallway. "We have an extra fold-out mattress. I'll go get it."

After setting up for the night, Touya shut off the lights and got into bed. "Good night, Yuki. Sleep well."

Yuki snuggled under the covers and reciprocated, "Good night, Touya."

"By the way, Yuki...?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna hear you say my name one more time before I fall asleep. Please?" Touya's voice was barely above a whisper as he prepared himself to have his wish granted.

Yuki blushed deep crimson as he clenched his blanket hard within his hands. "O-Okay, sure. Um... sweet dreams... Touya." He pulled the blanket all the way over his head to hide his embarrassment and, hopefully, muffle the sound of his heart pounding against his ribcage.

Touya's heart soared. He inhaled deeply with contentment, then fell asleep with a smile on his face. One thought crept out of his mind before heading to his dreams: _I wonder what the future holds for us..._

**OWARI**


End file.
